


Surprise Sex

by angeldevastation



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Double Penetration, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Smut, there's a phrase for that but idk what it is, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldevastation/pseuds/angeldevastation
Summary: Kisame surprises his girlfriend with some fun





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a friend of mine for their birthday with Kisame and their OC Amaterasu Hyuga. You can find their RP blog for Amaterasu at hyugamatriarch.tumblr.com and my Kisame RP blog at monstrumestcaligo.tumblr.com

Kisame had everything set up for Amaterasu. Candles were scattered along the room to provide soft light for their evening. There was a bottle of Amaterasu’s favorite wine chilling in a bucket of ice and various chocolates and chocolate covered fruits on the nightstand waiting for her to arrive. There was a path of rose petals leading from the front door to the bedroom door, where she would find Kisame tied to the bed all for her. Next to his body was a bottle of lube and a couple of vibrators. 

His wait wasn’t long, which he wasn’t surprised at since he timed it so that Itachi would leave his apartment from helping him set this up only minutes before his girlfriend was due to arrive him. He heard her call out to him but said nothing as he heard her walk up down the hall to their bedroom. The door creaked open and Amaterasu walked through not a second later. Her surprised gasp brought a smile to Kisame’s lips as he turned his head to look at her. 

“What’s this?” Amaterasu looked around the room at everything Kisame had set out for her before finally her gaze landed on the tall shark-like man. She was smiling at him deviously, obviously figuring out what his plan was for her. He returned the smile with a smirk of his own. He had teased her with this surprise for the last two days, and while he hadn’t told her exactly what he was planning it wasn’t hard for her to figure out it was something sexual.

“I think you have a pretty good idea what this is. It’s your surprise.” His eyes were clouded with lust as he watched her strip her clothes off and revealing the sexy lingerie he had requested she wear earlier. It was a set that he had picked out for her because of the fact that they had crotchless panties and he knew they could put those to good use. She had chosen the one with light blue lace, one of his favorites. His boxers were quickly growing tighter as his erections grew to be painful. He had personally put himself at Amaterasu’s mercy by tying his hands up but she was moving antagonizing slow. 

To tease him more Amaterasu opened the wine and poured herself a glass. She filled the other as well but didn’t offer it to her boyfriend just yet. It wasn’t like he could drink it in the position he was in anyways so he didn’t mind her not sharing. Kisame watched as she placed one of the chocolates in her mouth and began eating it. Once the chocolate was gone she licked her lips and sipped at the wine to wash it down. 

Amaterasu’s walk to her tied up boyfriend was as sultry as she could make it, swaying her hips until she reached the bed with the chocolates and wine in hand. There she climbed onto him and straddled his hips. He moaned as he felt the heat of her womanhood pressing down on his bulge. She gently rocked her hips against his as she sipped at her wine and ate more of the chocolates. 

The tip of one of his cocks slipped out of the band of his boxers as she rubbed against him. The friction was pulling the fabric down as she moved and he could feel the spot where her pussy was growing damp. 

As she finished the glass of wine she moved from his crotch to his face. He knew exactly what she wanted from him and he slid his tongue up to stroke her pussy with his tongue. Amaterasu was grinding down on him each time he thrust his tongue up. His eyes slipped shut as he continued tasting her but he felt her moving around on him. A second later the sound of the vibrator turning on caught his attention. He tensed and groaned when vibrations hit his dicks and he thrust up to meet the vibrator before she pulled it away. He didn’t stop eating her out as she removed the vibrator and placed it against her clit. This was just another way for her to tease him before they got down to the really fun part. 

His tongue licked up her slit and flicked at her clit repeatedly swirling around the tip of the vibrator before going back down. He continued his actions until he felt her tense above him and her orgasm washed over her. He licked all her juices up before she moved off of him. Kisame opened his eyes to look up at her only to see that she was fucking herself with the vibrator. He groaned again.

“I’ve got two cocks waiting to be inside of you.” He reminded her, feeling both of his cocks throbbing in need for her. He watched as she reached back and rubbed her hand over his large bulge while continuing to fuck herself with the vibrator. After a few more minutes of watching her play Kisame was growing desperate. He needed to be inside of her. She finally had mercy on him. 

With quick movements, Amaterasu moved from his chest to settle between his legs, the vibrator still inside of her. She pulled his boxers down and discarded them on the floor, releasing his two cocks from the restraining fabric. He let out a thankful moan at that. 

“You look like you need some help there handsome.” One of her fingers traced his left dick so lightly that his breath hitched in anticipation. He craved her touch so badly that she wasn’t moving fast enough for him. Amaterasu continued teasingly tracing his dicks, one at a time, until both were dripping pre-cum. Only then did she wrap on hand fully around one dick and her lips around the head of the other. He let out a deep throaty moan and let his eyes slide shut as she sucked on him. Slowly she began going lower and lower until his tip hit the back of her throat. Both of them moaned at the feeling, sending vibrations down his cock, and Amaterasu continued to push her head further down until she reached the part of his shaft where his cocks split. 

“If you keep doing that I’m going to cum!” He moaned as he tried to stave off his orgasm for as long as he could. Amaterasu’s response was to pull off and stand up. He opened his eyes to look at her. Before she left however, she pulled the vibrator from her pussy and placed it against the edge of his shaft to tease him. Then she moved to the dresser and pulled open a drawer, the one where he kept their sex toys. Moments later she returned and settled between his legs again. He strained to look at what she had grabbed but she wouldn’t let him see before she replaced the vibrator inside of her. 

“Close your eyes.” She ordered him, keeping her hands off of him until he did so. Once more his eyes slipped shut as he wondered just what Amaterasu was going to introduce to their little game now. He felt her grasp his left dick, the one she had been stroking before, and something slide over it and down to the junction where his dicks met. She had put a cock ring on him, and judging from the feeling of what was sliding over his other dick she was putting two on him. He groaned.

“Now, now darling, don’t whine. There’s still plenty of fun to be had.” She giggled at him before taking the lube form beside him. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting her to stop because he didn’t listen to her directions, as she squirted a generous amount on one of his cocks and spread it evenly with her fingers. He moaned at the feeling just as she pulled away from him again. 

“Open your eyes,” Amaterasu ordered once more as he heard the cap to the lube open again. His eyes snapped open to see her pour more lube on her fingers. After discarding the lube on the floor she began fingering her asshole to stretch it out for him. Both of his cocks were a generous size, even with the fact that he had two of them, and they had gone through the painful experiment of doing anal with little preparation. They learned from that. 

Kisame watched as she stretched her asshole out before pulling her fingers out and rubbing them clean on his discarded boxers. He laughed at that before she straddled his groin once more. With one hand she gripped his left cock and lined it up with her pussy, pushing the tip in so it stayed there. Then she gripped his right cock and lined it up with her asshole. That one took a bit more work to get in but once she did they both moaned. She slid down further until she hit the cock rings. 

Instead of going slow at first, like he would have if he had been in control, she set a quick pace. It wasn’t as fast as it would be if he was just fucking her pussy, but still fast enough for him to not have the chance to get used to being inside of her. They had gotten skilled at doing this, as it was one of Amaterasu’s favorite things to do after she discovered that he had two dicks. He knew how it felt but easing into the feeling. 

“Fuck!” He moaned as she moved against him so roughly and the urge to cum was overwhelming for him. He needed to cum and soon. He caught her eyes with his and locked their gazes. “I need to cum babe.” 

Amaterasu showed him no mercy. She moved her hips faster against his, only slowing down long enough to reach behind her back and unclasp her bra. Letting that fall to the floor Amaterasu smirked down at him as she sped up again. His erections were growing uncomfortable the longer she made him wait to cum. 

She continued her pace for a few more minutes before she finally came again. Both of her holes clenched around him as she rode her orgasm out and he could only let out a groan at the feeling. His cocks twitched with need to cum but until she released the cock rings he wouldn’t be able to. 

“Please Ama!” He begged her once she stopped moving. He begged her with his eyes as well. It took a while for Amaterasu to get off of him, teasing him more by rocking her hips, but when she did he almost sighed with relief. It took her even longer to actually take the cock rings off, though she kept her hands around the base of his shafts to keep him from cumming. He groaned again as she flicked her tongue over the tip of the one that had been in her pussy. He was almost sure that he was going to cum even with the constriction when she suddenly released him. 

A loud moan ripped from his throat as cum streamed from both of his cocks, landing on his abdomen and on Amaterasu’s thighs. She leaned down and licked his cum up. Her mouth remained open to show him before she swallowed it with a soft moan. He groaned at the scene. 

“Thank you baby!” She chirped as she leaned over and began untying his wrists. The silk restraints were added to the growing pile of discarded items on their floor, but Kisame didn’t care as he finally could move his arms again. He stretched them to get the blood flow back to normal. 

“You’re welcome my love.” Kisame replied as he stood and stretched once more. He began collecting the discarded items to clean up some. Once things were cleaned up and put away, and the candles were blown out, he changed into a clean pair of boxers and sat on the bed once more. Amaterasu had changed out of the panties and crawled into bed next to him. Kisame pulled her into a kiss and wrapped his arms around her before settling down to sleep. Amaterasu cuddled up close to him with a content sigh.


End file.
